A very special Christmas in Las Vegas
by GSR4ever87
Summary: It's Christmas time in Vegas and how are Sara and Grissom sharing the Holiday? Read and find out. One shot. No connection to any of my other stories. Enjoy your holiday.


Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters.

Summary: It's Christmas time and how are Sara and Grissom sharing the Holiday? Read and find out. One shot and no connection to any of my other stories. Enjoy your holiday.

Title: A very special Christmas in Las Vegas  
Rating: K+  
Time-line: Sometime in season 8  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: GSR

* * *

A very special Christmas in Las Vegas

Christmas Day

Sara was just waking up with the smell of pancakes in the air and she smiled, happy that her husband knows just what to make for her. She takes the blanket off of her and looks at her 9 month pregnant belly then puts her hands on her stomach and says. "Well let's go see your daddy." She felt a little tap and took that as confirmation that her baby agreed with her. They didn't know what they were having yet, they wanted it to be a surprise.

She gets out of bed carefully, waddled to her robe, puts it on then waddled out of the door and heads toward the kitchen.

Grissom had just turned around to put her breakfast on a tray that he had on a counter when he saw that she was up, he smiled. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, honey."

She walks up to him, kisses him on the cheek and replied. "That's sweet of you babe, but now that I am up you don't have to." She kept eyeing her food the whole time she talked.

He chuckles a little and responded. "Ok, why don't you go and sit down and I will get you something to drink, what will it be?"

She grabs her plate. "How about milk? Please."

He nods, walks to the refrigerator, grabs the milk, walks to the table, sets it down then sits down himself, which was across from her, and just watches her eat.  
After a few minutes he speaks again. "You are so beautiful."

She lefts her head up as she swallows her food, shakes her head and says a little sadly.  
"No I am not."

She was just about to tell him the reasons she doesn't feel that way, when he gets up while shaking his head. He walks over to her side of the table, kneels down, puts his hand on her stomach and speaks from the heart. "You may not feel like you are but to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world and I wouldn't trade you for anything, not now or ever." He kisses her stomach then stands back up, leans down and kisses her head.

Sara looks up at him with tears in her eyes and he wipes them away then she says with emotion. "Thank you Grissom. I wouldn't trade you for anything either and since I didn't say it yet, Marry Christmas."

He smiles at her, leans back down, kisses her lips this time and replies. "Marry Christmas to you too."

He went back to the kitchen and started on a second helping of pancakes, while she continued to eat.

After few minutes he goes back to her side and asks. "Would you like some more?"

She looks at him and smiles, glad that he didn't automatically assume she wanted more but was ready if she was, so she nods her head and replied. "Yes please."

He nods, goes back to the kitchen with her plate then walks back to her side, sets the plate down and poured her some more milk then sits back down and looks at the morning paper.

After a few minutes of silence she speaks again. "So who is coming for the Christmas party tonight?"

They were having a little gathering with their team for the holidays.

He moves the paper down so he could look at her and responded. "Catherine, Warrick and Greg."

She looks at him and asked. "No Nick or Brass?"

Since she has been out of work for maternity leave she hasn't gotten a chance to talk to the team lately because they have been really busy so she was sort of out of the loop on their lives.

He shakes his head and replied. "Brass went to California to see if his daughter would like to spend Christmas with him and Nick went to Texas to see his family." Sara nods her head then went back to her food.

When she was done he picked up the dishes and started cleaning up, while she changed clothes then they both sat down to cuddle on the couch.

They just wanted today to be as relaxing as possible because they knew tonight would be a little more hectic.

Sara was laying the best she can on Grissom's chest while watching a Christmas move when she sat straight up and puts her hands on her stomach.

Grissom gets up too and says in a concerned tone. "Are you ok honey?"

She shakes her head and says. "I don't think so." After another contraction hit, she hissed then told him she thinks it's time.

He gets up from the couch, grabs the overnight bag, the keys then goes back to the couch and helps Sara up, he walked her to the front door with a hand on her back rubbing it, trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

After locking the front door they walk to the SUV and he opens the passenger door for her, helps her in then shuts it. He walks to the back of the vehicle, puts the bag in the back, shuts that door then before he gets in the driver's side he takes a few calming breaths then smiles because he was going to be a daddy. At this point in his life he never thought it would be possible. He gets out of his daze and continues with the task at hand when he heard Sara screaming his name and telling him it was time to go.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital and she was comfortable in her private room the doctor told them it was still too early but wanted her to stay there so they could keep an eye on her and also told her to stay as calm as possible and Sara kept mumbling to him.' Easy for you to say.'

After awhile the waiting was driving her crazy so when she passed the next contraction she looks at her husband and asked. "Did you bring me something to read, babe?"

He looks up from his crossword puzzle and says. "Yes dear." He goes to the bag and pulls out a few crime books and forensic magazines then hands them to her then goes back to his seat. He puts his glasses back on, picked up his crossword puzzle, sat down and continued with the puzzle but looks up a minute later and sees she is still looking at him so he asks with concern in his voice. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine, I was just watching you and thinking how happy I get to give you a baby and hopefully it will be today so it can be a Christmas present to you."

He smiles and replied. "I am happy too honey and it will not only be my present it will be yours too, I love you."

She has a tear going down so she wiped it away and responded with. "I love you too."

They smiled at each other then he continues with his puzzle.

After a few minutes she picks up her crime book and started reading.

* * *

Hours later and Sara still hasn't given birth yet.

Grissom was feeding Sara some ice chips then she looks up at him and says as she gets emotional. "What is taking our little baby so long to be born? He or She must already hate me."

She had tears going down and he wipes them away as he says. "Honey, our baby doesn't hate you, you must make him or her so comfortable that it doesn't want to leave and besides this is your first, I heard it usually takes a little longer."

She nods and takes another ice chip from Grissom then asked. "Are you planning on having more kids?"

He looks at her and sees she has a smirk so he replies with a smirk of his own. "Only if you are the mother."

She raises an eyebrow and replied. "How about we deal with this one first then maybe talk about more later."

"That sounds like a plan."

He leans down and kisses her but their kiss was interrupted when somebody knocked on the hospital door.

They pull apart and Grissom says. "Come in."

The person opens the door and walks in.

Sara looks at him with a smile then said. "Hi Greg."

"Hey Griss, Hey Sara, how are you feeling?"

Sara replies back. "I am doing fine, I just wish this baby was ready to see the world because I am ready to see him or her and to get out of this hospital bed."

Greg chuckles a little with a nod then says. "I talked to Warrick and Catherine and they said they will be here soon."

Grissom nods. "I am going to get some air and let you two talk." He looks at Sara and asked. "If that's alright?" She nodded with a smile then he kisses her on the head and walked out of the room.

Greg and Sara smile at one another as the door shuts then he sits down in the chair and asked. "How is the boss man doing?"

Her smile gets a little brighter, which always happens when she is thinking or talking about her husband then answered. "He is good, I think a part of him is a little terrified though."

Greg nods his head and speaks without thinking. "Well, yeah I wouldn't blame him I mean a man his a….." He trialed off as he saw Sara giving him a warning look for calling her husband old then he clears his throat and says. "I mean with him being a first time father at his…"  
He stops again when he realized he was going to screw up on calling him old again so he takes a breath and starts over. "I could only imagine how he will be felling being a first time father." He smiles to himself glad that he said it the right way this time.

Sara was now stifling her laugh while listening to Greg stumbling with his words then she smiles again when he finished and replied. "Yeah I hear what you're saying. I will be a first time mother and I am a little terrified myself."

She puts her hands on her stomach and looks down then Greg gets in a more serious mode, feeling the air shift. "Sara, you will be a wonderful mother and despite my ramblings I belive Grissom will be a wonderful father, this baby will be so lucky to have both of you."

Sara wipes a small tear away, while wanting to curse the hormones then says. "Thanks Greg, I think that's one of the nicest things you ever said to me."

He shrugs his shoulders, smiles and replied "I try."

She smiles back then sighed while saying "I hope you guys aren't to disappointed that dinner won't be on the table this evening."

"We will be fine, just as long as we can spoil this little boy or girl."

"I don't think our 'little Grissom' will disagree with that."

They chuckle a little then talked some more until Catherine, Warrick and Grissom came into the room.

* * *

Finally after 7 more hours of waiting it was time for Sara give a final push.

Once the baby was out and crying the Doctor smiled, looked at the parents and announced. "Congratulations, it's a boy."

They both smile and Grissom started kissing Sara on the forehead and kept repeating 'thank you' as the doctor was finishing up.

Then Grissom watched everything the nurses did but stayed behind them so that he was out-of-the-way then he heard Sara's voice. "Is our baby ok?" She could still hear him crying but she wanted confirmation.

Grissom walks back to her side and replied. "Our baby is perfect, honey." He kisses her forehead again then she smiles, lays her head back down on her pillow, closes her eyes and falls asleep. Grissom looked down at his wife then looked at the doctor and asked in a concerned voice. "Is she ok?"

The Doctor smiles with a nod and replies. "She's fine, just a little exhausted, she'll be awake in a few hours."

Grissom nods with relief then one of the nurses asked. "Would daddy like to hold his son?" Just then Grissom couldn't speak so he just nods again with a smile.

The nurse shows him how to hold his son then hands him off, once 'little Grissom' was in his arms he looks down and says. "Hi buddy, I am your daddy and I am going to try to be the best dad that I can be. I already love you so much." Then looks at the nurse and asked. "Can I have a few people see him now?" He wanted to be sure of everything, this little boy was so precious to him.

The nurses nod. "Yeah for a few minutes."

Grissom nods, goes over to Sara, who was still out, then he secures 'little Grissom' in his arms, lean down, kisses her forehead and says. "I will be right back, I love you." Then he straightens up, fixes the blanket around his son and walks out the door.

* * *

When Grissom gets to the waiting room, Catherine, Greg and Warrick walk up to him and Catherine was the first one to speak. "Awww, look at him, he is so cute."

Warrick speaks next. "And it looks like we have a mini Grissom on our hands."

They all chuckle then Greg replied. "I can also see a little Sara in him too."

They all nodded in agreement then Catherine speaks again. "So do you guys have a name for this little guy?"

Grissom shakes his head and replied. "Not yet we were discussing both boy and girl names but we haven't picked one out yet and now that we know it's a boy we can just concrete on those names." They nodded again then Grissom continued, changing the subject. "How about you guys come over this weekend and we can have a late Christmas party, I am sorry about tonight you guys."

Warrick speaks for everybody. "It's ok Griss, you guys didn't know he was going to be born on today, so don't worry about it."

"Ok, thanks guys. So this weekend, right?" They all nodded again and he smiles then says bye and walks back to Sara's room.

The trio watches him leave then Greg asks. "So how about a few beers my treat?"

Warrick and Catherine look at each other then at Greg and says in unison. "You're on."

Then they left the hospital, happy that Sara and Grissom got everything they ever wanted.

* * *

A few hours later Sara wakes up and at first she was a little confused on where she was then once she was fully awake she remember she just had a baby and fell right asleep.

She hears Grissom talking to somebody so she turns her head and sees a sight she will always remember, her husband was sitting down in the chair, holding their son and talking to him about entomology, and she thinks. 'I hope my little guy becomes just like his father.' She sits up while clearing her throat to get his attention then says. "You know he can't understand a word you are saying dear."

He looks up from talking to his son, looks at his wife and says with a smile. "It's never to early." She smiles and shakes her head but didn't say anything.

Grissom gets up from the chair, walks over to her then he looks down at his son and says. "Ok little man I want you to meet somebody very special to me and I know she will become very special to you too, here is your mommy." Grissom hands 'little Grissom' off to his mother.

Once Sara had her son in her arms she has a few tears going down her face because there were no words to describe how she was feeling when she was holding someone that her and Grissom made out of their love and she will cherish this gift forever.

Grissom wipes the tears from her eyes, kisses her head and says. "He's beautiful isn't he."

She nods and whispers. "Yes." She leans down and kisses her son's forehead and says.  
"Hey little guy, I am your mommy. I love you so much." And hearing his mother's voice he opened his eyes and Sara looks in those beautiful blue eyes and gasped a little, she could so see a mini Grissom then she smiles, looks up at Grissom and says "He has your eyes."  
He nods, smiles then she looked back down at her son while Grissom went and got the chair so he can be closer to them.

Once the chair was close to the bed, he sat down while speaking. "So what are going to name him?"

She thinks about the names they talked about, then asked. "How about Sheldon?"

He thinks about that and says. "Sheldon Grissom, I like it." Grissom then looks at his son and says. "You are Sheldon Grissom, born at 8 p.m., Christmas day."

He smiles at Sara and she smiles back then replies. "Wow a Christmas baby." Then she stops and remembers what they had planned then looks at Grissom and asked. "Did you tell everybody sorry that our plans got canceled?"

"Yes and I asked them if they would come over this weekend for a late Christmas party." She nods back, saying that was ok.

After a couple more minutes Sara looks at her husband again and says. "Marry Christmas babe, I am sorry you didn't get to unwrap your presents."

Grissom gets up from his chair, walks to her so they are face to face then he puts his hand on her cheek and replied. "The only thing that matters right now is in this room, right here in front of me. So as far as I am concerned I already have my Christmas present."  
Then he leans down and brings Sara into a sweet kiss.

They pull apart and he continues. "And Marry Christmas to you too." He then smirks and says. "But I did bring you a present." He turns around and goes to the overnight bag and looks through it then pulls out a small box and brings it over to her.

Sara hands Sheldon to Grissom then takes the present from his hand and he watches her unwrap it.

Once it was unwrapped she opens the box and pulls out a charm bracelet, she smiles at it then smiles at him and says. "I love it babe, but like you said just a few minutes ago the only thing that matters is right in front of me, you two mean the world to me and I love you both so much."

"I love you both so much too and this day couldn't get any better."

"I know...now can I have my baby back?"

Grissom chuckles but before he could put Sheldon in her arms, Sara scoots over so he could sit down next to her.

He puts Sheldon in his mother's arms then sits on the bed and once he got comfortable she puts her head on his shoulder, he kisses her head then says. "Thank you for our son."

"You're welcome and please accept my Thanks to you too." He kissed her head as a response and just continues to hold his little family against his side.

They may have not planned their son being born on Christmas day but it only made this day more special to them and right here at this moment they didn't care where they were just as long as they were all together.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this long one-shot for the holidays. Please Review. Merry Christmas.


End file.
